


lock and key

by buvbly



Series: keep talking, tell me what you're thinking of [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Blow Jobs, Bottom Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Gavin Reed, at least not yet lol, his name is niles here, i dont know what im doing, just a sprinkle cause i cant help myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 09:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buvbly/pseuds/buvbly
Summary: In which Niles decides that he'll take what he can get.He can't ask for much more— no, not with Gavin.





	lock and key

**Author's Note:**

> lmao... what.  
anyways ive never written this type before but... we all gotta start somewhere, right?

Niles holds the roll deep between his middle and index, fingers pressing lightly against the plump of his lips. The smoke he holds brewing in his lungs exhale into the misty air. It calms him, even if just a little.

He stands outside in the cold despite the inviting warmth of his living room. He tells himself it’s the sight of the moon and the sounds of rumbling engines that bring him out here, that the quiet simplicity of the city is worth the biting chill. He ignores the voice that tells him he’s hoping the weather will numb his nerves one day— as stupid as it sounds.

There is a moment of silence, accompanied by a stillness that seems to capture the scene in a picture-framed photo. The breeze settles deep in his skin.

His phone, muted, vibrates on the hardwood table inside.

_**gavin**: nines? 12:29_

Niles presses himself closer to the cooled railing; the burn of it muffled by the cotton turtleneck he always wears. He knows who it is without needing to look. He shoves the cig between his lips, holding the smoke in until it’s near damn choking him.

He ignores the screen that lights up again in the living room— focuses instead on the buildings that stand far in the distance. He watches the city lights slowly close off, and the uncommon car rolling down the highway. He continues to ignore his phone even as the moonlight dims when the clouds hide it.

The phone shines bright again.

_i know youre up 12:35_

_come over? 12:36_

There is blatant refusal in Niles' expression. The furrow in his brow growing deeper as he tells himself to keep looking straight in front of him, to not twist himself fragile and leave the phone and the sender behind him. But it's a battle clashing in his mind— between the impulsiveness and self-preservation.

Give in now and take what little the night can give him? Or to drop everything and run the other way, far from it all?

His finger twitches. The cloth around his neck seems to shrink on his throat. Niles already knows what he's going to say, has since he had first given in to his desires. He knew it would bring him here, satisfied when the night turns day but aching for something more when the bed turns cold. He scowls.

Niles is an idiot, and they both know it. It's exactly why he's still here in the first place.

So he snubs his cigarette on the metal railing, leaving behind a black ring of ash as he flicks it off into the void down below. He walks back into the warmth of his apartment and snatches up his phone.

His fingers are cold to the touch as he types out a reply, the _only _reply he ever seems to say.

_**n: **okay. 12:42 seen_

_

"You came," Gavin's voice is soft as he steps aside the entrance, letting the visitor in. His eyebrows are raised high into the creases of his forehead, expression feigning his surprise at his arrival. He knows that no matter what time he calls, Niles will answer.

The door shuts behind Niles as his feet touch the plush carpet of the apartment.

The house is sickeningly warm. It radiates off the bulbs that cast a soft yellow hue on the living room couch, and from Gavin's tanned skin. It engulfs him from head to toe, coating him with a licking heat that pulls his muscles tight.

He keeps his eyes wandering around the room, as if he hasn't seen every single inch of area of the place— as if his and Gavin's skin hasn't pressed against every cool surface to relieve their burning, touch-starved bodies.

Niles can't handle to look Gavin gives him. Never could since the beginning.

Because his eyes aren't clear, but clouded only with dirty want, as if he only sees Niles in a way that he desires, leaving everything else out the door. He is neither this nor that— his self being thrown out the window as they both playhouse with different faces. Masks where both stare at each other longingly, with adoration.

Niles only ever sees it come off once they collapse onto the bed. He longs for it though, even if he has to break that facade apart with his bare hands.

"You know I always will, Gavin." His voice is low, soft with a fragility that sits hand in hand with his heart. Their eyes slide to meet, and they both know that Niles means something entirely different.

Niles wants to know more about him. Not about how many scars his skin holds, nor the many bruises that paint his bones deep blue and purples, nor how his eyes are able to grip Niles in an unforgiving hold that makes his knees melt. He wants to know how he got them, how much they hurt, how he was able to lock his thoughts behind a wall so thick that Niles can’t figure out anything about the man.

He wants so much more than the late-night calls and touches.

But that's a box that Gavin doesn't want to open anytime soon or anytime _ever._ So he dusts it off his shoulder before locking the front door, pressing himself close to Niles as he twists the knob.

They've both got better things to be doing anyway.

Gavin rests his heavy palm against the thin fabric that hides Niles’ skin. He hums.

“And I’ll never know why that is,” His voice speaks with a softness his eyes portray as he looks from underneath his lashes. Thick fingers deftly make their way to the hem of Niles’ turtleneck, and the coldness of his pads shocks him into standing rigidly straight.

Gavin's lips lift into a coy smirk as he slides his wandering hands up his sides. The two temperatures that coat Niles’ skin sends confusion to his brain, making the sensations heighten. They continue their gentle assault on Niles, and Gavin presses the edge of his thumbs against the skin around his nipples.

Cold, light touches circle around where Niles needs it the most, and he presses closer to Gavin’s hands as he pushes. They harden against the relentless teasing as Gavin misses each swipe of his thumbs. Brushing against the cotton of his shirt, and he doesn’t suppress a shudder as the rough texture drags against his chest.

For a second, he steps away from Gavin’s touch. He reaches down and swiftly takes the offending clothing off, and it feels as if he can breathe a little lighter.

Gavin raises a brow as if questioning why he seems so eager with it tonight. But Niles’ space is quickly disregarded as he comes closer; hands roaming up and down on his freckled skin. Rough calluses scratch against him and Gavin puts his slightly chapped lips to the heated trails his palm leaves.

He goes to kiss around the faded pink of Niles’ chest, and peppers slight nips anywhere he can reach. Slowly taking his sweet time, Gavin holds him by the hips as he latches onto a nipple, taking wet, dirty swipes at the perky nub with his tongue.

It twists around and lays heavy on top, and Niles’ breath quickens as the light teasing sends pulses down his abdomen, pooling low as his soft fingers fumble with the threads of Gavin’s shirt. He tugs it upwards, and before the wetness on his chest cools, the shirt is gone and they’re making their way to the closest surface.

“You’re fucking keen tonight, babe.”

Niles glares at him before his legs hit the back of the leather couch, and his heart is left jumping as he tumbles backwards. And the moment his back touches the chilled material, his back arches into the skilled mouth of Gavin’s. He shows his sharp teeth, biting his way up as he climbs onto Nile’s lap. At the beating pulse that jumps at the skin of his neck, Gavin lightly sinks his teeth into his supple flesh.

Niles can feel himself dripping, leaving a dark stain on his restricting boxers as he strains behind it. He lifts himself off the couch, rubbing himself against Gavin. The pressure of the fabric on him is delicious, and they both shudder as the heat fills their lengths, soft pants falling from their lips.

Fingers make their way to the hem of his bottoms. They slide off, and Niles doesn’t wait before thrusting himself up, closer to Gavin. Wet precome slicks his length as he grinds against the harsh hairs that trail down Gavin’s torso.

“Please stop— with all the teasing already,” Niles feels himself bob with each tiny movement he makes.

Gavin says nothing, but the glint in his eyes speaks of mischief that sends tingles down Niles’ spine. He doesn’t know whether he wants to know what that means, or if he fears of what Gavin has planned.

With quick movements, Gavin ends up in between Niles’ legs with knees digging into the hard wooden floor. His fingers find purchase on muscled thighs, and he pushes them further apart; it leaves Niles feeling exposed and vulnerable as the air enwraps him.

His ears perk when calloused hands reach for the drawer on the coffee table, the slide of wheels sounding through the hollow wood. Gavin pulls out a tube that’s well and truly used and before long, the lid snaps shut and cool liquid finds its way down Niles' shaft, followed closely by rough lips.

Gavin licks downwards, lips cupping and teeth barely grazing against his hardening length. Gavin kisses at his balls and leaves his hands toying at them as he drags his heavy tongue up to the head. With the tip grazing his bottom lip, he meets Niles’ eyes from his knees, and he tastes a slight bead of precum as Niles blushes behind a hand.

Gavin exhales. And Niles jerks into the frictionless air as his breath lingers on the saliva and lube that dribbles down his length. Niles curses the heavens, releasing a shaky swear from behind his arm.

"Mm, let me hear how _good_ I make you feel," Gavin mumbles with his lips moving against his length. Without much warning, he takes Niles in.

_All_ of him.

He sets a slow pace, dragging out the each hollow of his cheeks and swallow of his throat as he brings himself down to the hilt. Niles squirms on the couch, a silent scream threatening to rip from his throat as Gavin shows no sign of a gag reflex.

His mouth is wet, warm, drinking up every twitch and bead and yell that Niles has. With nowhere to grab, he intertwined his fingers in Gavin’s dark hair and _pulls_.

A deep moan resonates deep within Gavin’s chest as the sting seats deep in his skull, and Niles has to shut his eyes tight as the vibrations roll over his entire body.

He almost feels himself spill, toes curling and back arching as a coated, blunt nail of Gavin's thumb trails its way down to his ass. Niles can feel the bruising grip he has on Gavin's hair even as he bites down hard on the meat of his own palm. His teeth marks at his hand as Gavin continues to circle the hole— only ever dipping in every time Niles' pants subside.

Heat starts to emit from where Gavin is crouched, and Niles' skin starts to turn sticky as Gavin relentlessly chokes down on his dick and thumbs at his ass. He clenches around the lonesome thumb each time it pushes its way through the ring of muscle.

"Gavin, I-I can't do it for much longer—" Niles can hear himself whimpering, mind leaving his tongue hanging as he feels himself overheat. His entire body is buzzing with untamed energy as his belly coils with want.

And with that, Gavin cuts himself off, taking off his mouth and thumb with an audible 'pop'. Niles fucking _screams_ at the break of contact, and the physical loss leaves him ragged on the couch, wet dick left standing between them.

"That's it?" A sluggish hand comes to the base of Niles' length, squeezing and pathetically stroking up and down the shaft. "What else are you gonna say?" Gavin continues his slow hand, waiting for him to complete a single thought.

Niles desperately tries to rub himself around Gavin's fist, but to no avail as his hips is pushed down by another hand.

"I want—" All control has left as he tries to chase at the fleeting feelings. What comes out his lips are mostly broken off chokes and wet sounds. "_Please. _I need, I need _more._"

“_Good_.”

The sound of a tube clicking shut sounds once more, and cool slides down his crack as Gavin follows Niles' commands. Slowly, a finger pushes through the ring of muscle.

Agonizing. Torturous. Gavin’s finger finds its way inside his tight hole, knuckles deep. Niles pushes himself down onto the finger, greedy for something bigger to fill him out.

Gavin pumps his hand in and out, pace almost slower than before as he works Niles loose. Niles can feel the tears that threaten to trickle down his face as he bites deeper into his arm at the measured movements. Then a second, and soon a third finger is added. And each leak of precome is licked up by Gavin's skillful tongue, leaving nothing to waste.

Gavin speeds his hand up, other spreading Niles’ legs wide up as he tries to curl in with the tight coil in his belly. The push and pull of his knuckles against constricting walls leaves Niles grinding on the couch as he wishes for something _thicker._

Suddenly, fingertips press against a bundle of nerves deep inside Niles. He finds himself nearly sliding off the couch as they press hard against something so sensitive, nearly blinding his vision.

"Fuck! Gavin!" he shouts loudly towards the ceiling as his arms go to support his shaking weight. His orgasm was _almost _there, and Niles can see the way his thighs are spazzing as Gavin continues to wrap his forefinger and thumb tightly around his base.

The pressure on his length toes the line of pain and pleasure as his fingers continue to hit against his prostate. Each accurate thrust causes Niles' lungs to quicken.

"Well, I can't let you have all the fun, can I?" Gavin's smile is cynical as he slides his fingers out. He prods them at Niles' agape lips and without hesitation, he dutifully takes them in and licks each finger clean. Niles moans as Gavin intently pushes his finger deeper down his mouth, tongue twisting its way between his fingers.

A string of saliva connects his fingers to his mouth as he slides them out, breaking off and leaving Niles drooling down his chin. Gavin sits on the next cushion over, and quickly strokes himself to full length with his spit-slicked hand. His own breaths quicken with each stroke of his fist.

"Now's your turn to get on your knees," Gavin's eyes sparkle as he motions for Niles towards him. He grips onto both of his wrists, pulling Niles over to straddle over him.

Their lengths rub against each other. And without the barrier of fabric dulling the sensation, they curl into one another, and Niles' sweating forehead falls on Gavin's shoulder.

He grips onto Gavin's base, lining it up with himself as he puts all his weight on his knees. Niles brings himself down until he feels the head kissing at his hole, and he begins to flutter with anticipation.

Niles sinks at his own pace.

Every nerve of his is ignited as he stretches himself out. Synchronized moans spill from both their raw throats as the tight heat wraps around Gavin, and the fullness of his dick slides against every inch of Niles. For a moment, the room is filled with shallow pants as he lets himself to melt against Gavin's hips.

They tremble beneath him, quivering as Gavin stays still and tries to restrain the primal need to _move._ It causes him to twitch and prod against Nile's inner walls, and he fails to reign in the waves of breathy moans that falls from his lips. The slight movements nudges himself deeper as they wait in bated breath— but these aren’t patient people.

Niles sits up once the stretch subsides and he feels himself shape around Gavin, feeling himself drag against every vein and bump as he kneels upwards.

It doesn't take long before Niles takes what he's been deprived off the entire night. Bouncing on Gavin's dick, he relishes in the toe-curling and back-arching feeling as he sinks down fully before sliding back up to the tip.

Niles drops himself down on the next round, Gavin's dick just at the right angle as he pounds back into his prostate. Niles shaking whimper fills the room as he closes tight around the feeling. He crumbles forward, and his straining dick is sandwiched against two trembling torsos.

Gavin doesn't miss each thrust up to meet Niles halfway, moaning each time they manage to hit the right spot.

Nearing the edge, Gavin digs his blunt fingernails into the pale flesh of his hips. His teeth latch onto a nipple that's pressed close to him. It keeps brings their bodies impossibly closer, leaving no gaps between their skin.

"G-Gav," a single syllable that forms into a mantra keeps him from losing his grip. The rhythm of skin hitting skin jumps and skips as they both draw closer to the end.

With the endless pounding and stroke of his dick between their bodies, Niles lays his hand onto his chest to steady himself— to feel the heavy beating of Gavin's heart as they desperately chase for a release.

Heavy panting, shallow moans, their lips slowly find each other despite the quick movements. Niles can taste himself as their tongues explore each other, twisting and entangling as their teeth clash on one another.

It's a messy, sloppy kiss that breaks off as Niles continues to ride Gavin. But Gavin chases after his plush lips, biting down at the giving flesh until he draws blood.

And it hits them both. Niles feels himself clench as white paints his vision and onto Gavin’s torso. His hole clenches tight over Gavin as he rides out the last of his high, and Niles milks him dry. He calls out a weak cry of a name his tongue has gotten so used to, and finally falls limp when the energy drains from him.

The tension, stress, and underlying fear leaves him all at once, giving room to the feeling of being filled to the brim with Gavin.

Spineless, he slumps onto Gavin— and for the second time that night, he is wrapped around the warmth that always seems to be under his skin. Like a blanket, he seeks comfort in every inch that he can touch as he nudges his nose against the crook in Gavin’s neck; goosebumps raise under his cooling breath.

Slowly, he lifts off from Gavin, teeth grinding as the sensation overwhelms his already fried nerves. Cum starts to trickle out as he sits up, and he shudders as it continues to run down his painted thighs. He lands with a heavy thud next to the shorter man, laying his tired head on the armrest. With a quick wipe over his chest with a discarded shirt, Gavin doesn’t hesitate before climbing on top.

And it doesn’t matter how they end up afterwards, their limbs always find a way to entangle with each other when the night ends. Niles chokes as he feels Gavin’s arm wrap around the curve of his torso and presses himself closer to his pale chest. Soft lips flutter against the scarce freckles on Nile’s chest, and he has to hold his breath before he startles the kisses away with his thundering heart.

"That wasn't that bad, right?" Gavin asks, though he doesn't expect an answer as fatigue starts to tighten its hold. Content, he huffs between the warmth of Nile's neck and nape. It falls even the next minute.

For a while, it is peaceful. Like the world has stopped its chaos, or at least paused the time in this little living room of Gavin's as they are tempted into the tendrils of sleep. It’s the part Niles cherishes more than anything that comes before.

Niles fights against it quietly, looking down onto his lover's face. And for a while, he wonders why Gavin only ever looks happy with him once they're under the sheets. The arm around him tightens.

And Niles is left wondering if it’s only him that’s left locked in this position— stuck between the uncertainty of what he really meant to the man that keeps him so close yet so far. But he'll take every second he's able to look past Gavin's chipping walls, past every block he seems to have in the way.

Long after Gavin's gone to sleep, he mumbles into the quiet night.

"No. This isn't that bad at all,"


End file.
